1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for rapidly and economically chilling large quantities of food; and to apparatus which may be used to practice this method.
2. Related Technology
For the preparation of large quantities of food and the storage of this food for later consumption, it has previously been proposed to cook the food in large batches, to seal the hot cooked food into plastic bags, and then to immerse the bags in ice cold water and agitate them to cool the food to about 40.degree. F. While this method accomplishes the desired result, the required equipment is expensive to construct and operate, and is inconvenient to use. Either large quantities of ice or a water chiller must be used to maintain the desired very low temperature of the water; and it is necessary to dry the bags of food following water-immersion chilling.